Jajaja, aquel día
by ShunXXAlice 4ever
Summary: Shun y Alice se mudan a Japón con sus amigos, en busca de una buena universidad, ellos dos estan enamorados, pero el otro no lo sabe, hasta que... Shun: Alice, recuerdas aquel día? Lean, es mi primer fic con capítulos, según lo prometido SxA y DxR
1. Yo te acompaño

**Hola a todos los lectores de FanFiction que leen este fic, mis fieles seguidores, les quiero decir que según lo prometido, este será un fic con capítulos, espero que les guste.**

**Shun: No tan rápido señorita, no se le olvida un detallito?**

**Yo: Oh, cierto, Bakugan no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes *_ojalá_*, solo la trama de este fic, en fin ya, Alice, nos haces los honores?**

**Alice: Esperamos que les guste, a leer!**

* * *

Se hacia tarde, al estar con tus amigos el tiempo como que pasa mas rápido, ¿No? No hay que negarlo, los amigos a veces te hacen sentir mal, pero todo eso se olvida…

Chicos, se hace tarde debo irme a casa- dijo una chica muy bonita, la cual se hacia llamar por el nombre de Alice

Alice Gehabich; piel blanca como la nieve; cabello hasta la cintura, ondulado y color naranja, lo que causaba que le hicieran preguntas como: Es natural?, te lo teñiste?, pero si, era natural, bonito y estaba MUY bien cuidado; poseía unos ojos color chocolate, que a veces (que digo a veces, siempre) provocaba comérselos a besos; otra cosa que la caracterizaba era su contextura natural delgada, cuidaba su figura, pero no llegaba al punto de parecer una flacuchenta, ella estaba… como decirlo… mmm ¿buena?... pero a pesar de todo la chica ni luces de darse cuenta, era un poco reservada, amable, comprensiva y NUNCA, pero lo que es NUNCA en su vida ha levantado la voz y gusta secretamente de alguien.

Yo te acompaño Alice- Dijo Shun

Shun Kazami; chico alto, levemente moreno; cabello negro hasta los hombros, negro como la noche (se lo cortó, hasta hace poco lo tenía hasta la cintura y se lo amarraba con una coleta, pero no por eso dejaba de lado su varonilidad, era solo por costumbre ninja y aun así se veía apuesto… tanto como ahora, si no es porque ahora quizá es hasta más… en fin); poseía ojos color ámbar (realmente hipnotizantes); contextura modelo, producto de su arduo entrenamiento ninja (tenía cuadritos ¡OMG!, voy a morir de amor!, bien… concentrada!); con muchas capacidades sobrehumanas, serio, callado (en ese aspecto un poco parecido a Alice), tampoco ha alzado la voz nunca y pese a su difícil carácter, Alice siempre logra sacarle una sonrisa y es muy colaborador (por lo menos con ella) y gusta de ella secretamente (era obvio, no? Con Alice pasa lo mismo, pero viceversa. Para los que no entendieron, Alice gusta de Shun y Shun gusta de Alice pero el otro no lo sabe).

No gracias, no quisiera causarte molestias- Dijo Alice, modesta como siempre – Mi casa, además, está un poco lejos- Completó

Tranquila, además, a una chica tan linda como tú, los acosadores la deben seguir por montones y siguiendo mi código ninja, no dejare que eso te ocurra a ti- Dijo guiñándole el ojo a la pelinaranja, la cual acto seguido se sonrojo, cosa que no paso por alto ante Shun, el cual se fijo enseguida- Bueno chicos, nos vemos mañana, ¿Quedamos en vernos en la playa no?- Cuestiono haciendo señal de adiós antes de irse

Si!- Gritaron Runo, Dan, Julie , Billy, Mira, Ace y Baron, antes de que el pelinegro, tomando de la mano a la pelinaranja, desapareciera por completo de su vista

Todos ellos estaban en la universidad, se habían mudado de Washington D.C- E.E.U.U. a Japón-Tokio por los estudios y vivían solos, ya que sus padres se habían quedado en Washington, para colmo estaban de vacaciones y para esa épocas ellos siempre planeaban una salida especial, en este caso a la casa de playa de Runo, ahh y todos poseían 17 años, a excepción de su amigo menor, llamado Choji, mejor conocido como Marucho que tenía 15…

En el camino a casa de Alice, ella y Shun iban conversando acerca del viaje de mañana.

… Si… y parece que nos quedaremos tres meses en la casa de playa de Runo- Dijo Alice

Mmm, ya veo -Dijo Shun- Yyy dime… ¿Te parece si te recojo en tu casa mañana?, ¿Pa-para ir juntos a la playa? –Dijo rápido, pero igualmente nervioso el pelinegro

Claro, no veo el por que no… – Dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa para luego colocarse delante del pelinegro, logrando así que este se detuviera de golpe

Que sucede Alice –Preguntó confundido

Ya llegamos, no me digas, acaso tú… Olvidaste donde está mi casa?- Dijo riéndose Alice

Eemm, no, que te hace pensarlo?- Rió nervioso

Jajaja, no se ha dado cuenta señor ninja?, llevamos dándole la vuelta a la urbanización entera desde hace media hora – Rió Alice

Bu-bueno yo…, no me habías percatado- Dijo ahora verdaderamente avergonzado, nunca antes se había humillado a sí mismo de esa manera. (Pero no lo podían culpar, el venía con Alice Gehabich) o por lo menos, eso era lo que pensaba…

Tranquilo, aunque creo que quisieras saber, que lo haces cada vez que me traes a casa, pero en verdad disfruto mucho tu compañía, así que espero que no dejes de hacerlo por pensar que es ridículo, porque para mi no lo es, por cierto Shun yo… Te quería preguntar…- Pero fue interrumpida por un rayo, ella saltó, pero no se fijó donde, que había cerrado los ojos. Shun solo sintió como cayó al suelo, llevado por un impulso, pero era muy liviano así que decidió quedarse allí.

Cuando abrieron lo ojos, ambos notaron algo extraño, Shun que tenía algo encima, lo que parecía ser Alice, y ella por su parte que donde estaba no parecía ser el suelo, usaba colonia. Luego de haber confirmado sus dudas decidieron levantarse rápidamente, avergonzados, pero otro odioso rayo cayó, esta vez acompañado de una lluvia torrencial, Alice volvió a saltar, pero con menos fuerza, llegando a abrazar a Shun, en ese momento, sintieron como los bañó la lluvia. Shun cargó a Alice hasta dentro de su casa, ya que ella seguía espantada por los rayos. Una vez dentro de la casa, continuaron los rayos, los cuales eran una tortura para Alice, cada vez que uno caía, esta se acurrucaba en Shun, el cual al sentirla sobre sí, la abrazaba mas fuerte, haciéndola sentir protegida. Cuando los rayos se habían calmado y Alice dormido, el pelinegro la dejó recostada en el sofá en el que estaban la cubrió con algunas sabanas traídas del cuarto de huéspedes (el no se atrevería a tocar su cuarto) y le encendió la chimenea dispuesta a irse, pues la lluvia había escampado. Por alguna razón desconocida hasta para él, justo antes de cruzar la puerta, se devolvió, se arrodillo a su lado y…

*Parece un ángel cuando duerme* Alice yo quisiera… Ashh- Suspiró – Con tu permiso Alice – La tomó del mentón, le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrojado se fue

En casa de Shun… 8:56 p.m.

Por Dios que me pasa… Sera mejor que arregle mis cosas para mañana- Se dijo a sí mismo

Luego de acomodar su maleta para su aventura del día siguiente se fue a dormir

Al día siguiente…

* * *

**Buajajaja... cofcof, perdón, suspensoooooo**

**Shun: No deberías de ser tan mala**

**Alice: Me recuerda a alguien**

**Yo: Si verdad?**

**Shun: Yo no soy así contigo Alice - Sonrojado-**

**Alice: Awww, que lindo**

**Yo: No Alice!, no te dejes llevar por su apariencia de chico malo/rebelde combinada con su sonrisa y mirada perve y su increiblemente sexy personalidad, es su arma mortallll**

**Alice: Yoo - Sonrojada**

**Shun: No le hagas caso, solo inventa cosas raras**

**Yo: Sacado del diario de Alice Gehabich**

**Alice: Nooooooooo**

**Yo: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Shun: Ahhhhhhhhh?**

**Alice y Yo: Era en broma**

**Shun: En fin lo que querian decir era**

**Alice y Yo: Que intentaremos actualizar el fic lo mas pronto posible y que aceptamos, criticas (positivas y negativas, todo por el bien del fic), peticiones, tomates y amenazas d muerte, todo esto y mas en los reviews**

**Shun: Sin nada mas que decir...**

**Todos: Mattanee**


	2. Camino a la playa

**Hola amigos de FanFiction, lamento no haber actualizado antes, lo que sucede es que los chapters están en mi teléfono y pues tengo que transcribir, pero según lo prometido aquí les tengo el 2 capitulo de Jajaja, aquel día, el cual titulé, Camino a la playa...**

**Alice y Shun: sin más distracciones aquí les va el cap.**

* * *

El resplandor de un nuevo día despertó a una pelinaranja que dormía plácidamente en su sofá, obligándola a abrir lentamente sus ojos…

Amm –Bostezó- Que sucedió?... estoy en… el sofá? –De pronto rememora lo que sucedió el día anterior, intentando descubrir el por que estaba en el sillón de la sala y unos segundos más tarde, un leve sonrojo invade su rostro.

Shun…-Dijo ella con evidente gesto de sorpresa (N/A: Bueno, en realidad no tanto, Shun siempre actuaba tal cual caballero, lo que ella no sabía es que esa faceta de Shun Kazami, estaba dedicada SOLO a ella)- Tú… me… acompañaste?, waoo yo… -Se dijo a sí misma-Bueno, luego lo hablaré con él, por ahora será mejor que acomode esto, después organizo mis cosas para el viaje a la playa y luego me iré a bañar –Acto seguido hizo lo que dijo y pronto llegó la hora del tan esperado y relajante baño, cuando salió de la tina se puso su traje de baño el cual era de dos piezas, la de arriba era un lado amarillo y otro naranja, la parte de abajo era verde manzana con franjas en amarillo y naranja y al costado tenía una pequeña flor con los mismos colores, (N/A: Me encanta como le quedan los colores cítricos, es que le quedan taan bien. ¿No lo crees Shun?/ Shun: Bueno, yo…/ Yo: Tu y yo hablaremos de esto ok?, por ahora continuaremos con el fic) encima se puso un vestido amarillo de tirantes con una camisa verde abajo (su traje completo de la 1° temporada) y un sombrero beige con una flor verde en este.

Bueno… ya estoy lista- Dijo con seguridad, tomando su equipaje y dirigiéndose a la sala a esperar a Shun, el cual no iba a tardar mucho en llegar…

Se escucho el timbre de la casa, Alice fue a abrir, allí estaba el… Shorts playeros negros, justo sobre la rodilla; cabello negro suelto; camisa verde normal (N/A: Ovejita, jajaja, bueno hablando serio, ¬¬, si, era ovejita) acentuado color carmín en sus hermosos pómulos de actor… Esperen, acaso color carmín en sus pómulos no es, en todo caso… SONROJO? Pues sí, como lo oyeron, nuestro querido ninja… estaba sonrojado!, la razón?, ya la verán.

Ho-ho-hola A-A-Alice… Y-y-y-yo… Al diablo con los nervios!, Alice!, te vine a buscar para ir a la playa! –Dijo con coraje pero sin que su sonrojo se apartara, más bien, pareció ser que aumentó en cuanto terminó la frase. Alice por su parte, se sonrojo al decir el muchacho "Al diablo con los nervios", porque es decir, el sentía nervios?, Shun Kazami, SENTÍA NERVIOS?, al parecer sí, pero… porque?

Ok Shun -Le dijo con una cálida sonrisa, una de las cuales, hacía que el pelinegro se derritiera por ella- Espera un segundo, voy por mis cosas que están… aquí – Alice revisó un momento su bolso portátil y se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba… su labial para la resequedad – Un momento Shun, olvidé algo en mi recámara, si?- El nombrado solo asintió, ya que iba sin prisa y sabía como eran las chicas (N/A: Además de que estaría dispuesto a esperar una eternidad por Alice, claro está).

Al momento de bajar Alice traía en sus manos una cosa pequeña, que causo curiosidad en Shun.

Alice, que traes ahí?- Revisó sus palabras, eso no se le preguntaba a una señorita!, pero ya el daño estaba hecho, solo restaba esperar que no fuera tan grave.

Veo que eres un poquito curioso, no Shun? –Dijo Alice con una risita, luego, se acercó para mostrarle lo que era un recipiente con aplicador, lleno de brillo labial – Es un bálsamo para los labios Shun, los míos a diferencia de los demás, son delicados, vengo de Rusia, un lugar frío. Allí no necesito esto, pero debido a las temperaturas de este lugar mi piel se reseca y tengo que mantenerla fresca a través de cremas y esto - Dijo alzando el bálsamo, en señal de que era a ese objeto al que se refería – Por consiguiente, tengo que aplicar este bálsamo constantemente, porque sino mis labios perderían su suavidad –Explicó

Y… nunca has intentado remojártelos con saliva?, no es suficiente?- su curiosidad no lo dejaba en paz (N/A: Ayy pero que atrevido es este niño)

Ahh? –Fue lo que se escucho decir a Alice

Si, saliva, mira, un ejemplo –Shun se acercó y la besó, fue un beso rápido, el había perdido la conciencia de lo que había hecho (N/A: Waoo O.O, me he quedado atónita, Shun, ya nos dimos cuenta de que aunque seas un caballero, con Alice no tienes nada de autocontrol, pero no lo culpen, ¡El estaba con Alice Gehabich!)

Vaya yoo… No había probado de esa manera Shun, yoo… -Estaba sonrojada en su totalidad y lo peor era que su color de piel la delataba rápido, más de lo aceptable para ese momento

Lo siento Alice, que vergüenza yoo… no se que me paso- (N/A: Yo sii./Shun: Cállate!) *Bien Shun solo hay dos cosas e que pensar en este momento: 1)Se ve linda sonrojada y 2)Encerio eso si hace sentir los labios mas suaves, y… con sabor a fresa*

No te preocupes, salimos ya?- Decía Alice aún sonrojada

Si, vamos – Cargando el equipaje de la chica (N/A: Claro, es lo menos que puede hacer después de besarla de imprevisto)

Una vez en el auto de Shun, Alice llamo a Runo para saber que harían

Platica telefónica:

_Si hola?-_

_Runo?-_

_No, habla Dan, ella está conmigo (N/A: Picaroness), se durmió en el auto (N/A: Ahh)-_

_Hola Dan, habla Alice, te parece si te paso a Shun para que se organicen?-_

_Claro-_

Con Shun:

_Shun, hermano, Alice va contigo?-_

_Si, donde nos encontramos?-_

_En la tienda, hay que comprar comida-_

_Dan… Es una casa de playa, tiene comida adentro-_

_Golosinas?-_

_Bien, está decidido, nos encontramos en la playa-_

_Bueno, bueno, ya voy-_

Fin de la plática telefónica

Alice, iremos directamente a la playa- Informó Shun

Está bien-

En el camino hubo risas, burlas, sonrojos, preguntas… En un momento Alice se durmió, Shun rodó su asiento hacia atrás (El de Alice) para que estuviera cómoda

*Se ve tan linda cuando duerme*- Descansa princesa, ya no falta mucho camino –Dijo para después darle un beso en la mejilla, sonreír y luego seguir conduciendo (N/A: Menos mal que Alice estaba dormida)

L legaron a la playa, Shun despertó a Alice haciendo ondulaciones en su cabello, (N/A: Awww) hasta que esta empezó a abrir sus orbes delicadamente

Un segundo – Dijo adormecida aún

Shun asintió y salió del auto, a esperar a ver una señal de Dan, la cual no tardó en llegar. Runo se bajó del auto de Dan (N/A: Llevaba un buen rato despierta) y se dispuso a despertar a Alice, esta se bajo y las dos ayudaron a los chicos a bajar las cosas y meterlas en la casa de playa. Una vez organizado todo, decidieron cambiarse para salir a jugar…

* * *

**Y bien, que tal?**

**Shun: bien, bien... no hay mucho que decir... solo que**

**Alice: Review?**

**Mattanee**


	3. En la playa! Parte I

**Yo: Lamento no haber actualizado antes, lo que sucede es que estoy ocupada…**

**Shun: Si este tercer lapso es complicado**

**Alice: Sin mas preámbulos**

**Todos: Los dejamos leer!**

* * *

En los baños…

Dan y Shun solo tenían una camisa y unos shorts así que solo tenían que quitarse la camisa y salir. En cambio Runo y Alice estaban en los baños, ellas si tenían que desvestirse y dejar la ropa allí. Cuando salieron, las dos se miraron y sonrieron, hace tiempo que no salían así.

Los chicos al verlas se quedaron boquiabiertos, nunca las habían visto así. Runo llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas, color azul en la parte de superior (azul cielo) y con motas negras y en la parte inferior lo mismo pero invertido (este traje de baño fue inspirado básicamente por el traje de baño de una pieza de mi prima).

Waoo, Runo tu te ves *Como le digo, como le digo aaaaahhhh, asshh mejor solo boto babita y con eso lo explico todo, no muy indecente, aa ya sé*… Presentable *¬*- Dijo Dan

Bue…no, gracias, supongo-

Shun se había desmayado.

Y tu Shun, tu que dices, Alice se ve bien no?... Shun… Shun?, Shun!- Grito Dan preocupado al ver a Shun inconsciente en el suelo.

Shun! – Se escuhó decir a Alice- Qué le pasó?

Se le metió un bikini a los ojos, es grave… Runo, traeme un vaso de agua *Espero que no haya sido el de Runo*-

Un que?-

Un vaso de agua-

No, no, lo otro, que fue lo que se le metió a los ojos?-

Ahh, un bikini, es cuando… Ashh, se los diré luego, ahora el vaso de agua!-

Voy –Dijo Runo dirigiéndose a la cocina – Hombres…- Cuando volvió traía un vaso de agua fría consigo – Aquí está – Dijo dándole el vaso de agua a Dan, este lo tomó y parecía que se lo iba a hacer beber, en cambio se lo tiró a la cara y Shun despertó sobresaltado por la acción de Dan y le propinó un zape que lo dejó tendido. Como ya supondrán, esta vez fue Runo la que tuvo que salir corriendo, pero no exactamente a buscar un vaso de agua, sino que se llevaron a Dan así a la playa.

Cuando llegaron, Alice le platicó a Shun acerca de su desmayo…

… Y el dijo que se te había metido un bikini a los ojos o algo así…-

…Y… me tiraron el vas de agua para que me despertara…-

Así es-

Vaya, creo que le debo una disculpa a Dan – (N/A: Ese no es Shun! O.O/ Shun: Callate!/ Yo: Ahh, si eres tú -.-u)

Si… oye, me preguntaba si tu sabes donde andan los demás-

Oh, si, Julie se llevó a Billy al cine, Baron me acaba de avisar que el y Meyumi se hicieron novios y Mira y Ace se fueron a la disco ya que tenían una fiesta y no podían faltar, ya que si lo hacían Marucho se quedaría solo-

_**Daniel Kuso (Dan):**__ Cabellos marrones, siempre desordenados y con unos gogles verdes en ellos; contextura fuerte; ojos color rojo/marrón; tez blanca; alto; le gustan el rojo y el amarillo; autoestima muy alta y con complejo de líder; nuestro querido Dan es a quien pertenece el corazón de Runo y viceversa, pero no se ha dignado a decírselo_

_**Runo Misaki:**__ Cabellos azules hasta la cintura, los cuales se arregla en dos coletas habitualmente; contextura delgada; ojos color verde esmeralda; tez blanca; alta; le gustan el amarillo, el blanco y un poco el rosa; es la "chica testaruda" del grupo, pero solo cuando la situación lo amerita, a veces siente celos de Julie; le gusta Dan (como ya dije) y es de confianza _

_**Julie Makimoto:**__ Cabellos plateados, los cuales siempre lleva en una cola alta de lado; contextura delgada;ojos color violáceo/gris; morena; alta; le gustan el rosa y el blanco; un poco chillona y es la del tipo espíritu y autoestima muuuuyyyyy altas; es novia de Billy Gilbert y le coquetea a Dan solo para darle celos a Runo, pero igual son muy buenas amigas todas (N/A: Las mejores diría yo)_

_**Billy Gilbert:**__ Cabellos dorados, siempre escondidos tras una gorra; contextura normal para un chico de su edad; ojos color marrón; tez blanca; alto (solo un poco más que Julie); le gustan el marrón y el blanco; es pasivo y cariñoso y autoestima alta; el novio de Julie Makimoto; buen amigo de los chicos_

_**Baron Leltoy:**__ Cabellos rosados tirando a purpuras, peinados hacia arriba y sujetos con una bandana; contextura fuerte; ojos violáceos; tez blanca; alto; le gustan el amarillo y el blanco; es pasivo, cariñoso y muy respetuoso; victima digo novio de Meyumi Fujiwara (No es mala solo que es, es… ashh, imagínense una Luka Megurine demasiado fiel y complaciente, sobre todo MUYYYY COMPLACIENTE hacia su novio) y muy buena persona _

_**Meyumi Fujiwara (OC):**__ La descripción de Luka Megurine le cae como anillo al dedo; cabellos rosados y largos hasta la cintura; contextura delgada; ojos color gris/violáceo; tez blanca; alta; le gustan el rosa y el dorado; es complaciente, pasiva, complaciente, fiel amiga y novia y ¿ya dije complaciente?;novia de Baron Leltoy (Este video las define perfectamente .com/watch?v=SpBNJMcS7IQ&feature=related). _

_**Mira Clay Fermen :**__ Cabellos naranjas, cortos hasta un poco arriba de los hombros; contextura delgada; ojos color marón; tez blanca; alta; le gustan el marrón claro, el verde oscuro y el blanco; es pasiva, calculadora, fiel amiga y apoyadora; novia de Ace Grit_

_**Ace Grit:**__ Cabellos azules, cortos hasta un poco arriba de los hombros; contextura delgada; ojos color negro; tez blanca; alto; le gustan el violeta, negro y blanco; es el chico frio del grupo (además de Shun, lo que pasa es que no se ve porque está con Alice); debilidad infinita hacia Mira (Ya se los dije, es otro Shun, solo que este habla más) y un poco sobreprotector_

Ohh, ya veo, sabes surfear Shun?- Pregunto insegura, no sabia como iba a explicarlo -*Piensa Alice, piensa, como le dirás que tu hermano te reto a una competencia de surf y nisiquiera te puedes parar en la tabla*-

Si, por que preguntas?-

Ohh, es que yo…-

Que tuuuu…-

Verás, mi hermano Anubias…-

Alice!-

Que?-

Tu tienes hermano?-

Sí, creí que se los había dicho-

Pues no –

Bueno, si y se llama Anubias, lo que te quería decir es que el y yo queríamos ver quien surfeaba mejor y me preguntaba si me podrías dar unas lecciones rápidas-

Te refieres a que… el vendrá?-

No, solo que quisiera aprender para cuando lo vea, es que me hizo jurar que cuando nos viéramos de nuevo, tendríamos que hacer esa competencia, es que los hermanos mayores son tan…-

Competitivos?, si… lo sé… - Dijo Shun con nostalgia

Tu tienes uno? – Dijo una Alice curiosa

No, pero casi todos mis primos… por parte de papá, son mayores y los considero como tal-

Ohh lamento ser tan entrometida, no debí…- Pero fue interrumpida

No os preocupéis bella dama, que tal si ahora se digna a intentar atraparme- Decía inclinándose para recoger un poco de arena (les recuerdo que ellos estaban en la playa sentados)

Y porque he de hacer e…- Siente que le cae encima una bola de arena – Shun!-

Jajaja, te lo dije – Huyendo de Alice

Vuelve aquí ahora!, de esta no te me escapas! – Corriendo tras el

Jajaja, Runo! Ayuda-

Con Dan y Runo…

* * *

**Yo: Y hasta aquí llegó, se habrán dado cuenta de que es un poco más largo que los otros caps**

**Shun: Si, por las descripciones y en el próximo capitulo**

**Alice: Les tenemos algo preparado a los fans del DanXRuno**

**Yo: Así es chicos y estará dedicado a un usuario en especial RunoXXDan X 100PRE, mi primaaaa**

**Todos: Se mantiene presente la aceptación de sugerencias, reclamos y hasta tomatazos, todo en reviews por favor.**

**Alice: Mattanee**


End file.
